the story of branchpaw
by lawsonsog
Summary: branchpaw the newest apprentice is mocked and called filth by most of his clan but doesn't know why his sister won't even talk to him and he's never met his father and he doesn't have any connection to any of his clan mates what is the secret that is being hidden from him and will he ever find out
1. Chapter 1

i stood impatiently in the clearing everyone was looking at us. Me and my sister frostkit soon to be frostpaw . The entire clan was here i could see our mother at the front smiling but i couldn't see any further because the cats were to big. " branchkit do you promise to uphold the warrior code?" bramblestar looked down at me flicking his eyes.

" i do." i mewed to him " then by our warrior ancestors i name you branchpaw your mentor will be ironclaw." i had to stretch to reach him all the cats were leaving the clearing . I looked at ironclaw wondering what we were going to do.  
>" go to your den training starts tomorrow at dawn." he then stalked off leaving me in the clearing by myself it didn't take long to find the apprentice den. When i got there all the other apprentices were staring at me lightningpaw was snarling icepaw spat and rosepaw the oldest flexed his claws i looked at the cat in the corner and realized it was frostpaw something had scared her she curled into a ball.<p>

"What do you think your doing _filth_paw no one wants you here your just filth why don't you go run to your back to the nursery you'll never be a warrior now leave or will make you leave." growled rosepaw i jumped back and unsheathed my claws  
>" i'm not going anywhere and if anyone should leave it's you at least my parents loved me enough to give me a toms name <em>rose<em>paw." i sneered at him lightningpaw and icepaw were snickering behind him.

embarrassment was coming off his pelt, he looked like he was about to attack bramblestar padded in with frostpaw beside him " rosepaw, lightningpaw and icepaw come with me now." he growled " we'll finish this later filth." rosepaw spat at me i turned to frostpaw but she was curled up in her nest .

I had a hard time sleeping that night worrying about rosepaw and his gang what had they meant by filth i'm just as good as them maybe it's because i never knew my father when i was only tree moons old my mother told me that he was a brave warrior he was even deputy but he disappeared that's it nothing else if wanted to found out from the elders they would know after all their elders.

i woke up early to start training and to meet ironclaw he was one of the strongest warriors that's how he got his name ironclaw because he has iron claws .  
>" let's start training we're going to look at the other territories then will practice some fighting." the territories were boring how would knowing were some stupid clan was help me be a warrior. when we arrived at the training hollow rosepaw and icepaw were there, fighting but claws sheathed<br>" gingerfur my apprentice wants to learn to fight could he fight icepaw." ironclaw called to gingerfur she nodded and told rosepaw to sit and watch with them.

I faced icepaw she was crouching close to the ground i instinctively did the same she pounced hitting me with her paws i ducked and hit her underbelly she doubled over our paws met in the middle i threw her forward making her lose her balance i held her down she was pinned struggling under my paws. gingerfur told me to stop i let icepaw go leaving her on the ground. " good job branchpaw." purred bramblestar" that deserves extra fresh-kill why don't you and icepaw go get now." he turned to rosepaw " get up, you piece of fox-dung you'll never be a warrior if apprentices younger then you are better fighters now go take care of the elders then go to your den and stay there." he spat and stalked off.


	2. a secret is reavealed

I've been a apprentice for a quarter moon now and nothing's changed icepaw's not hostile and hangs out with me but frostpaw won't speak to me rosepaw and lightningpaw are going to be warriors soon or at least lightningpaw rosepaw is already the size of ironclaw but still an apprentice.  
>" he failed his assessment three times if he fails this one he won't be allowed to become a warrior." mewed icepaw i stared at him eating with lightningpaw ." why, how did he fail and why is bramblestar so hard on him." she looked up at me<br>" you don't know it also has to do with your father hasn't anyone told you." i shake my head

" well i was a kit at the time but the story still is passed on your father was fireheart you were born a while after he died but when fireheart came to the clan he used to be a kittypet but after he got rid of tigerclaw bramblestar's father he became arrogant and ambitious he was never made leader though because whitestorm became leader then made fireheart his deputy. Fireheart killed bramblestar's sister tawnykit in a fire and tried to kill bramblestar but he killed him first but sandstorm gave birth to firestar's kits leafpool, squirrelflight and ironclaw at bramblestar had two kits blazefoot and frostheart frostheart had ironclaw's kits who weren't ever meant to be born it was even said by starclan but rosepaw and violetflower were born at the time everyone thought rosepaw was a girl but he wasn't violetflower died by being hit by a twoleg monster but rosepaw lived he cheated death starclan were furious they set our camp on fire but he lived we realized it wasn't starclan it was something greater."

"but who is my dad?" i asked i needed to know icepaw winced at first.  
>"blazefoot." i stood there motionless i looked over at blaze foot he was sitting in the corner of camp by himself i wanted to go over to him but i couldn't he would want to know what a new apprentice was doing talking to a warrior i dropped my tail and went over to ironclaw.<br>" what's the matter branchpaw is rosepaw giving you a hard time again?" he asked i shook my head " then what is ?" he asked concerned i told him what icepaw told me everything every little detail. When i was done ironclaw looked at me and laughed " that's not what happened well not exactly but yes rosepaw wasn't meant to be born but he's not my son no that's what bramblestar says he's his son and when he was born bramblestar was angry at squirrelflight but yes starclan said that he should not be born but he was ."

that night i had a strange dream i woke up in a dark misty forest "hmp it would seem that the descendant of tigerstar is weak i expected better." who are you i shout but now one hears i don't even speak. " your not him just some brown-furred apprentice maggottail was right. you may have sprit but i need warriors not kittypets" she spat  
>my neck fur bristled " i'm no kittypet i'm clanborn."<br>" ironclaw hasn't trained you well you're not like him at all."  
>" so what where am i tell who you are ?"<br>"one question at a time and you've heard stories take a guess."  
>" the dark forest."<br>" yes finally you mouse-brain but we were foolish to think that you were fireheart's reincarnation." she spat  
>" don't think i'd tell a kit like you anything else." she spat again<br>i thought for a moment " train me."  
>"what?"<br>" you heard me train me you said i have potential so train me."  
>" fine tomorrow you'll have to fight rosepaw for his assessment beat him and i'll train you."<br>i gasp this was his final one if he failed he'd have to be a medicine cat or worse be exile from the clans but bramblestar wouldn't do that to his own kin even if he was born against the will of starclan. " fine i'll do it."  
>she nodded" so we're agreed. we were fools to keep him alive." i open my mouth to speak but she silenced me " yes, we kept that piece of fox-dung alive so he could become a warrior but it will never happen now begone."<p> 


	3. an enemy

I woke up the next morning feeling guilty but satisfied I was important but again because of something of the past I had tigerstar's and fireheart's blood running through my veins. The two most despised cats in all of thunderclan's history but I'd been chosen as fireheart's new owner I would be strong and brave and might even become leader of this clan. And frankly rosepaw deserved it for all the mean things he's done. I sighed I could ask icepaw about it. I walked into the clearing to see icepaw talking to rosepaw anger and jealousy bristled through my pelt.

Why is talking to him I thought I strained my ears to listen. "I'll be a warrior today no matter what I'll be and in a few moons when you're a warrior we could be mates." he meowed softly my pelt bristled I looked at her for response she was flustered " um, sure maybe in a few moons." he smiled and licked her ear then went away.  
>I bounded up my pelt brisling "what was that piece of crowfood talking about." I spat at her<br>she looked calm" bragging about being a warrior now come on you have to fight him remember." she dashed to the training hollow without another word. I stalked after her still angry with that piece of crowfood didn't he think that maybe I liked icepaw .no I thought to myself she's just a good friend.  
>Almost all the senior warriors were here for the fight but I knew I would win. You're going down you piece of crowfood I thought while rosepaw was waiting already in a hunting crouch he pounced at me. I threw my paw at him. our claws unsheathed I was trying to throw him off balance.<br>" you fight like a kitty pet." rosepaw sneered a growl appeared in my throat and I leaped pinning him my claws at his neck.  
>"stop I've seen enough." announced bramblestar all the warriors left leaving rosepaw on the ground "no, it can't be." he hissed and pointed his paw at me " I needed this. I could be a strong warrior like my father ironclaw but it's hard especially since he never talks to me or gives me tips like the other apprentices it took me forever to get respect from my clanmates and apprentices I've been one for five seasons now I'll have to be a medicine cat or be banished from the clan now icepaw and can never be together. I'll never forget this never I swear by starclan that I will one day end one day." he hissed before heading back to camp.<p>

we were all gathered by the great rock rosepaw was in the centre he was being disgraced cats hissed from the crowd " it's about time that that useless lump of fur leaves he can't hunt or fight or even collect moss he's no use." many cat's shouted at him  
>" we are gathered here today as I have decided that it's time that rosepaw becomes a warrior rosepaw do you promise to live up to the warrior code even if it means your life?." he looked up his frown turning into a smile " I do."<br>" than by the powers of starclan I call you rosestorm." there was a glint of pride in his eyes he does care about his son.  
>"Next is lightningpaw do you swear to follow the warrior code even if it means your life." bramblestar looked at him he padded "I do"<br>I don't hear what happens next because I see rosestorm glaring at me his look says _I kill you I'm a warrior you're just filth._ My pelt bristles because he said that.

Rosestorm has been a warrior for two moons frostpaw still won't talk to me I pad out of the apprentice den into the clearing to see icepaw and frostpaw in a friendly conversation. Since when do they talk as I pad up to them frostpaw turns and hissed and swats her paw at me I duck in time but I'm still startled by her action. She dashed off. "Why did she do that?" I asked still startled.  
>" why don't you tell me she's scared of you some cat visits her in her dreams on they you moved into the apprentice den rosepaw said that you weren't meant to be born and that she's just as evil as your littermate." she said<br>" but he's the one who shouldn't be born, why doesn't anyone tell him." I spat furious  
>" because everyone sworn to secrecy and if he finds out he'll probably leave and I don't want him to alright." now I was as angry as a fox<br>" but don't you see he's evil if continues his path he'll destroy our clan and why does he call me filth and that story you told me didn't make sense what's the big problem my father doesn't know I'm born and my mother is now where to be seen I want answers that's what I want."  
>"it's a problem for him two blazefoot has the blood of the two most hated cats in thunderclans history it was hard for him and when you were born he probably had to hide you and blazefoot was trained by the dark forest." she hissed why that I recoiled and ran away in to the forest all this time I felt bad about my heritage but I don't know it maybe I should ask blazefoot.<br>Maybe

* * *

><p>okay there it is yeahyah okay review i would like constructive criticism<p>

and if anyone doesn't understand fireheart's family tree i can give them a basic one just pm me or review

law son gos out


	4. warriors

okay there's a three moon time skip here so it's their warrior ceromony icepaw already a warrior and they have new apprentices

the day I had been waiting for a while icepaw became a warrior two moons ago these days the apprentice den was crowded with the new apprentices two litter the first one had tigerpaw and his sisters spottedpaw and honeypaw . Then the second one firepaw and owlpaw me and frostpaw are the only ones who are experienced in the den I couldn't wait to move out. On the bright side frostpaw started talking to me again I pretty sure it's because the new apprentices act like kits.  
>Other news when I become a warrior I have to work on becoming deputy before rosepaw I'm a better fighter I remember my last lesson in the dark forest with a shiver.<br>Flashback  
>The cat I was talking to was called beestripe she looked just like a bee I had been training hard and trying to uncover secrets about my past "well done." she purred " you fight much like your father but your more ambitious." I took the praise gladly beestripe wasn't like the other cats in the dark forest like fireheart I'd met him once he scratched my ear because at the time I was slow beestripe ended up here because she killed ten cats while she was alive.<br>"How am I more ambitious?" I always wanted to know blazefoot but I found out he doesn't know I'm his son if I tell him he'll probably want nothing to do with me. "well." she began " he never wanted to be deputy or leader he just wanted to be better than his older brother frostheart.  
>Flashback<br>when I heard that I was happy so I am like my father I decided to talk to him after I get my name which is right now " branchpaw you have finally completed your training do you promise to follow the warrior code for life." he stares at anger in his eyes what's his problem with me now " I do"  
>" then by the powers of starclan I name you branchclaw use your intelligence and courage to protect the ones you love."<br>after our ceremony I went to look for icestorm in the crowd it doesn't take long to find her " icestrom " I call she looks at me and bounds over staring at me with happiness in her eyes " oh branchclaw finally we can sleep together again I'm sorry I've been ignoring you but I have something to tell you." her voice saddening I turn to see rosestorm staring at me with a smirk in his eyes I turn back to her." is he your mate." I spat the ending out. " no well I'm expecting kits and he thinks they're his kits but their yours I just didn't tell him he would be heartbroken ." I was happy and sad "I'll tell him when the kits are born."  
>I look at icestorm again make sure she okay I didn't want her to get ill but I had things to do sit vigil and deal with rosestorm why my life couldn't be easier<br>Why

* * *

><p>that's the end okay i would really appreciate some reviews because you guys are making me feel bad<p> 


	5. allegiances

Leader : bramblestar

Deputy: frostheart

Medicine cat: jayfeather  
>spottedpaw<p>

Warriors: ironclaw  
>squirellflight<br>blazefoot  
>thornclaw<br>spiderleg  
>berrynose<br>hazeltail  
>mousewhisker<br>poppyfrost  
>lionblaze<br>foxleap  
>icecloud<br>ivypool  
>molestep<br>stickheart  
>dewtail<br>rosestorm  
>lightningpelt<br>icestorm  
>frostpelt<br>branchclaw

apprentices: tigerpaw  
>firepaw<br>owlpaw  
>spottedpaw<br>honeypaw  
>queens: daisy<br>cinderheart  
>dovewing<p> 


	6. my kits

**this is set two moons after so icestorm had her kits and she's in the nursery. **

I loved our kits we had three the oldest a tom with black fur called crowkit, the second one with dark ruffled fur and amber eyes darkkit, and the last one the runt of the litter cheetahkit. Rosestorm thinks they're his he so stupid he can't notice that they don't look like him and he so mean to them especially cheetahkit he says that he is a good for nothing. he was standing with his kits shouting at him

" cheetahkit what are you doing have you no pride playing with fresh-kill you eat it not play with it and then what you won't eat it because too young for fresh-kill you even opened your eyes late why can't you be more like darkkit you piece of fox-dung." he spat

I was furious my pelt bristling he was insulting my kit I stormed up to him " rosestorm" I spat " instead of insulting your own kit why don't you go do something useful and go on a patrol."

he hissed " you're not my leader filth." he stalked off I looked down at my kits they were cowering under me " rosestorms so mean we just wanted to see the fresh kill" wailed crowkit " darkkit was the one who was playing with it and threw it at cheetahkit."

darkkit turned his head and hissed at crowkit. cheetahkit started wailing " rosestorm is so mean , I wish you were our father ." crowkit nodded is well

darkkit stood up " you two are mouse-brained rosestorm is a respected warrior and almost deputy you should respect him more not this mouse brain you call so called father." I felt hurt if only you knew

If only


	7. the truth is reaveled

this following chapter has gore and stuff don't like don't read

It had been two days since our skirmish at the border with shadowclan rosestorm killed a cat bramblestar was afraid they'd attack the camp so he organised extra patrols. but I had different problems my kits are three moons old and they don't know I'm their father when I talked to icestorm about it she just said " if you want to tell them I be with you but you should tell them soon darkkit been bragging to dovewing's kits that their father will be leader of the clan soon." I was shocked darkkit looked like me the most he had dark brown fur and my amber eyes. If this continued then he would turn into rosestrom

This is now from darkkit's point of view

It's boring in the nursery. I'm stuck here while great warriors like my father are out fighting even my littermates are idiots. They can't handle anything and to make it worse that filth keeps visiting us rosestorm says that he wasn't meant to be born it was the will of starclan. Today he wanted to take us out of camp with icestorm. "yes, I want to see the training hollow." mewed crowkit I turned and spat at him " there's no point of leaving camp with shadowclan around they would hurt kits to get their revenge and I'm staying I'd rather stay here then go with that piece of filth." I looked at face expecting him to growl at me like he did to rosestorm whenever he called him that but he looked hurt no signs of anger on his face. " darkkit let's go you're going whether you like it or not." snarled icestorm I reluctantly followed it was the first time out of camp the forest floor felt soft under my pads the sky was blue and lots of scents that I haven't smelt before.  
>After we were away from camp we stop icestorm and branchclaw said that they had something important to tell us. "well," branchclaw began" firstly rosestorm is not your father I am." I gasped no it couldn't be this filth<br>" if you're our father how come rosestorm says he's our father." crowkit mewed a hint of hope in his eyes  
>" because rosestorm loved your mother but she didn't love him back. She loved me but rosestorm still thought he was the father." I couldn't believe what I was hearing he always said that I was just like him he lied to me.<br>I ran I ran back to camp without looking back I could scent branchclaw he must have been after me when I got to camp rosestorm was barking at bramblestar something about patrols till frostheart noticed me. "there he is and branchclaw." rosestorm grabbed my scruff and moved me away from branchclaw. "What were you doing chasing m son I told you to stay away from them filth."  
>I turned to face my fake father " he's not filth your filth you liar." I spat at him before turning to my real father.<br>" I'm sorry about what I said I was..." he stopped me with his tail. "It's okay."  
>" what are you doing darkkit come back here I'm your father listen to me not that filth." he growled<br>I turned to his face " he's not filth he's our father our real father and even when we didn't know he took better care of us then you did." I spat  
>cheetahkit came up behind me " yeah you said that I could never be a warrior but branchclaw believed in me."<br>Then crowkit stood face to face with our fake father "I would rather go to the dark forest than have you as a father." he spat we all walked away with icestorm I didn't look back at him.  
>Two moons later<br>"take this shadowclan" I swatted greenkit and he stumbled into stumpkit a kit with a stump instead of a paw. "Darkkit stop playing with cinderhearts kits their only one moon old." I hated hearing that we were the oldest dovewing's kits were three moons younger and sillier and didn't seem to care that harekit died of greencough a while ago but the good news is that when we become apprentices the den will be empty because tigerpaw, firepaw and owlpaw now owlheart (a girl) fireclaw (a girl) and tigerstripe (a boy) became warriors honeypaw died of greencough and spottedpaw isn't a full medicine cat yet.  
>I was bored it was hard to stay in the nursery when you're the size of an apprentice all three of us were big, cheetahkit's fur had changed colour it was now a bit darker so the same colour as a branch with black spots. Crowkit had sleek black fur, I was the only one who still had puffy like fur it had gone down a bit but I still looked like an overgrown new born kit.<br>I went outside the den the sun was high and there were no threats we were fine, safe.  
>" shadowclan!" a cat yelled we all looked up sprang to our paws as shadowclan entered our camp they started fighting warriors I saw frostheart fighting a dark ginger tom ." give up rowanstar." he spat.<br>crowkit and cheetahkit came out of the nursery " what's going on ?" they asked  
>" shadowclan's attacking get back in the nursery." icestorm said pushing us back I jumped away " I'm not a kit I can fight." I ran to the battle.<br>I was stopped by a by a black and white tom with an apprentice my size with dark brown fur "spikepaw fight this apprentice while I find the one who killed my mate." and went off.  
>Leaving me with spikepaw" you are big for a new apprentice." he said with slight fear "I'm not an apprentice." I snarled dropping to my paws<br>" you're a kit this should be easy." and jumped I knocked him off his feet I bit into his neck spilling blood. I clawed his face he wailed and fell to the ground. I turned to see his mentor facing rosestorm snarling "you killed my mate now I'll kill you."  
>I wanted to see the rest but branchclaw grabbed my scruff "stay here"<br>I stayed there for a while when I came out rosestorm and branchclaw were fighting " go on rosestorm ask your father if you were meant to be born." branchclaw spat  
>rosestorm looked at ironclaw demanding an answer. "rosestorm I'm not your father bramblestar is." he said the whole clan gasped the fact that their leader had fathered kits who go against starclan. Squirrelflight came up "impossible I didn't give birth to him so bramblestar couldn't be his father right bramblestar." she looked at him anger and sadness in her eyes.<br>"I'm afraid it's true you're not the mother but I am his father his mother is"

* * *

><p>dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun<p>

okay that's it for now i will update soon and to the person who pm me about a story just for rosestorm no

anyway i also want to say that i preferred it if you reviewed instead of pm me because my inbox if full of messages


	8. exile

oooh the big secret everyone's waiting for

Leafpool" the whole clan gasped every cat knew that this wasn't the first time as leafpool also mated with crowfeather and made jayfeather, hollyleaf and lionblaze. It was also a surprise because bramblestar was mad at squirrelflight for lying to him and then behind her back he mated with her sister and fathered the kits against the will of starclan.

"impossible, ironclaw is my father." rosestorm spat at bramblestar

bramblestar arched his back and growled " fool, if it wasn't for me you'd be a loner or worse a kitty pet if you weren't my son I would have dragged you into the forest myself every cat in the clan wanted you to leave because you couldn't pass the assessment you even had a chance to be a medicine cat and stay in the clan but you refused now you ungrateful brat I'll tell you a story.

When you were born starclan didn't allow it but you and your sister survived I was proud but I knew I would never be leader if I fathered the kits with a medicine cat and against starclan. I asked ironclaw to pretend to be your father and when violetflower died I knew that you would be next so I made sure that you never faced anything dangerous. But now seeing your ungrateful get out of my clan now." he hissed at his son

We all watched rosestorm leave camp "fine but I'm leaving and never coming back and I will end you branchclaw if it's the last thing I do"

okay i just wrote that for some people who couldn't stand the suspsense so here oh yeah and could someone review if your a guest then you can review i would like to hear what people think of my story should i stop you tell me


	9. darkpaw

I walked out excitedly I couldn't wait to be an apprentice I noticed cheetahkit was nervous his name was being changed as he didn't look like a cheetah anymore more like a swamp. Yeah he would probably be called emberpaw or something.  
>Bramblestar stopped at the top of the high ledge.<br>"Step forward, crowkit until you are a warrior your name will be crowpaw and your mentor will be lightningstorm." He meowed crowpaw touched noses with him.  
>"Next darkkit until you are a warrior your name will be darkpaw and your mentor will be tigerstripe." I touched noses with him and looked up at cheetahkit.<br>"Cheetahkit until you are a warrior your name will be emberpaw your mentor will be ironclaw." They touched noses too.

After rosestorm left our camp bramblestar had been on edge and squirrelflight took a new mate and leafpool felt guilty. I remembered back when I thought he was my father I was proud to have him as a father and believed everything he told me.

"Hey darkpaw, me and ironclaw are going hunting do you and tigerstripe want to come." Asked emberpaw he liked his new name more than the old one.  
>"Sure." I headed out with them and got tigerstripe I wished I had a more experienced warrior for a mentor I was really annoyed with tigerstripe he was always scared or afraid he did something wrong .<br>"Okay how about a test, emberpaw and darkpaw you will both hunt solo and I want a least three different pieces of prey from both of you." He meowed we nodded and headed off. I scented the air as I went into the forest I smelt mouse, thrush and shrew. Better catch one I thought.  
>I followed a mouse and killed it swiftly and carefully.<p>

Rosestorm's pov

I walked through the rain angrily all I knew all I had been told a lie my father no ironclaw was pretending all this time I truly am forbidden if my mother was a medicine cat now I know how lionblaze and jayfeather felt I always told them they were being fools to think that they were in a prophecy they were meant to be born but me I have no prophecy no nothing I even lost the only one I loved. Not the only one I thought remember your first love. They've probably found a new love they might even hate me now I've seen them mooning over some other cats.

I don't need them I don't need anyone I'll start my own clan rose clan I'll get warriors from all clans to join. And then I'll kill bramblestar with my own paws it's his fault this happened and he's going to pay he going to pay.


End file.
